


Bowser Costume

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bulges, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Suit Kink, TF, Transformation, balls, bowsersuit, dick - Freeform, koopa - Freeform, mental change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: This is my late Halloween submission! Sucks that I missed Halloween but I hope I made it up by giving it a little extra attention.More Bowser suit content! I'll get back to doing some more regular stuff after this.I based this off of my commission from Lewdsona http://www.furaffinity.net/view/28975758 and a number of sketches from DaFuze that weren't posted.





	Bowser Costume

 

On a chilly afternoon in the Mushroom Kingdom Princess Peach stood by the window in her room within her castle. Out the window she watched the red and golden leaves sway in the wind. Down below the castle windows in the streets she watched the toads go about their business, the cold air bringing an autumn flare to their lifestyle. Many of the toads wore scarves to protect themselves from the brisk fall wind. Even a few bakeries had baked goods decorated with orange and black frosting to celebrate the upcoming holiday. Halloween was still a new and exciting time for Peach. Most years the celebration passed by the busy monarch but after visiting the other kingdoms and experiencing how others celebrated it Peach was determined to make the most of this year. One such experience was the novel idea of dressing in costumes to frighten or amuse friends. Peach took advantage of her travels to find the perfect costume for her first year of celebration. It was currently hidden deep in her closet in hopes that the surprise wouldn't be ruined. Peach closed her window locking away the brisk autumn air from entering her room and closed her blinds. With her privacy guaranteed she sat down on the cushioned stool in front of her vanity dresser. The vanity mirror showcased her soft facial features and her bright blonde hair. The princess resumed her pervious task and furrowed her brow as she read her letter again. 

_Dear Mario,_

_For continuing your unfaltering service in defense of the Mushroom Kingdom I would wish for your company at my side as we_ _announce_ _the start of new Halloween traditions. A short ceremony will be followed by a brief reception where_ _an_ _honorary guest can expect food befitting of the season. Please make way to the castle and pay me a visit before the evenings ceremonies commence._

_Yours truly,_

_Princess Peach._

The princess had a slight frown as she read the letter. It seemed a little wordy but she wasn't sure how to adjust it. With a shrug Peach figured that it hit the important parts then folded it and placed it into a pink envelope then she sealed it with a wax seal that was in the shape of a mushroom. Quickly rising from the stool Peach left the room and found the nearest toad. After pleasant greetings she instructed the toad to deliver the letter to Mario right away. The Toad gratefully accepted his task and left Peach’s presence. With the little mushroom man running off to complete the task Peach headed back into her private chamber. Closing the door behind her she had to take a few deep breaths to calm her excitement. Peach had such high hopes for the holidays and she wanted to make this year a memorable one. Striding across her room then diving into her closet the princess was momentarily lost in the enclosed hallway of matching dresses and numerous similar motorcycle suits. Pushing past the outfits she owned she finally reached the costume in the back. It was bulky and covered in a bag for added protection. Pulling it out of the closet was no easy feat; the princess had to stop multiple times to remove another dress that would get stuck on the costume. Reaching the exit of the closet the costume even got stuck on the doorway, flustered Peach pulled as hard as she could. With a final pull the covered costume flew out of the closet door way and landed on top of Peach. After a moment to catch her breath, Peach pushed the costume off of her pink dress and laid it on her bed. Filled with anticipation Peach unzipped the large black bag, she delicately removed the costume and held it in front of her. 

Even with her arms holding up the outfit the orange legs almost touched the ground. In front of her was a bowser suit, it took her many trips to different kingdoms to finally find someone that was willing to make the costume. Even with custom measurements the Bowser costume still seemed too large for her. Peach giggled as she gently lowered the bowser suit onto the bed, Mario didn’t seem scared of much but Peach figured she still might catch the hero off guard with this outfit. Peach was now the owner of a well-made replica of Bowsers visage; orange fabric covered the arms, legs, and tail. A hard-green plastic shell with fake white spikes was attached to the back. The underbelly of the suit shared Bowsers beige color. Peach didn’t get the head to go with the costume; the princess still needed to address her subjects while wearing the costume. Her head may be uncovered but everything below the black plastic neck collar would be covered by Bowsers image. The collar held the shell in place and removing it allowed the costume to open, letting Peach see the inside of the suit. The inside of her Halloween costume seemed to be covered by a smooth material meant for extended wearing. Peach put the collar on the bed next to the costume then she excitedly took off her dress; walking quickly around the room she put her pink dress and the black costume bag on a coat rack near her closet. She took off her slender gloves and laid them on the bed; she placed her heels next to her bed and walked in front of her vanity mirror. Her heart bounced with excitement as she put her hair into a ponytail, Peach was really excited to celebrate Halloween. 

Peach strode back to her bedside and stopped just in front of the open Bowser costume. Her heart pounded with excitement as the princess lifted a leg and slowly lowered it towards the open costume. Her slender leg was enveloped by the dark soft mesh of the inner costumes leg. Peach couldn’t put her finger on it but the fabric felt good, it hugged her leg without rubbing much against her fair skin. As her other leg slipped in she relished the sensation, it felt like tight fitting pajamas. As Peach leaned forward to put both her arms into the costume her chest and stomach both were pressed against the fabric. Peach let out a soft moan as she sensation spread all over the front of her, she couldn’t deny that the tight fabric felt really good against her bare skin it almost made her wish she put the costume on in the full nude. Peach felt her face getting warm as blush spread across her face, she imagined the fabric brushing against her bare nipples rather than teasing her through her bra. Peach shook her head and refocused on donning the costume. Standing upright proved easy, the bends in the costume aligned with her movements. The arms were large on her slender arms and the legs were short and stubby, her knees were at the costumes hip. Peach let out a frown as she spotted herself in the vanity mirror; the shell was still lying on the floor and broke any impact the costume might have. Peach tried in vain to get the shell raised onto her back but the shell was not as cooperative as the rest of the outfit. Leaning back did nothing and the Bowser arms had five fingers to match her hand but the arms were too long, her hands were swimming in the soft fabric with Bowsers claws just dangling past the iconic spiked bracelet. Peach’s’ frustrations built with each unsuccessful attempt to get the shell to stay on her back. After a number of failed attempts Peach could feel an unusual anger build up inside her which burned inside her until she let it out with a big jump. The large legs accommodated with Peach’s’ legs and both Peach along with the costume hopped into the air and slammed down in an aggressive manner; sending a small tremor throughout the room, different glass containers clinked and rattled on the vanity as the green koopa shell was flung onto Peaches back on the way down. Peach let out a small gasp as the cold smooth fabric was slapped against her skin that was currently hot from her frustration. Before Peach could figure out how to attempt placing the collar over her head the door to her room was thrown open.

Two Toads with blue spotted heads armed with spears rushed into the room. One of them jumped back and quivered, holding out his spear towards the princess.

“AHH its Bowser! He got in the castle!” Peach quickly pointed her arms towards the Toads and she hushed them.

“No it’s me! Your princess! Can’t you tell?” She tried her best to calm the two guards but she couldn’t help but feel insulted, could her own troops not recognize their ruler?

Both the guards looked at each other and shrugged, they lowered their spears and spoke back to Peach in hushed voices. “Sorry princess, we’re not used to you being orange.” The other Toad continued “Yeah if you don’t mind us asking?” Peach could feel a bit of the anger bubbling again inside of her; did they forget that tonight was the start of the Halloween celebrations? 

“Well.” Peach took a breath; she knew that if she lost her temper they might run screaming to the other toads and spoil the surprise. “Seeing as tonight is the royal address to announce the start of the Halloween celebrations I thought a festive costume was in order.” Peach took a pose, flaunting the costume to the two Toads. “And what is more festive for a scary celebration than the most powerful koopa?” Both the Toads looked at each other and then back to Peach.

“Yeah I suppose you’re right princess.” The other Toad spoke. “Is there anything you need before we go?” Peach crossed her arms and tapped her foot, trying to decide if she needed the Toads help with anything. After a few moments of deep thought finally an idea crossed her mind.

“As a matter of fact, there is something you can do to make up for the two of you barging into my private quarters.” The two Toads starting shifting their feet, hearing the princess talk like this was putting the two of them on edge. “You see the collar on the bed? Make yourselves useful and place it around my neck. My costume won’t be complete until all the pieces are attached.” The Toads did as they were ordered to and using teamwork one Toad stood on the others shoulder while on top of the bed to match the princess’s height in an attempt to place the collar around her neck. After that was accomplished the Toad on top looked around before speaking.

“Are we missing a piece?” The other Toad joined in. “Yeah shouldn’t there be a head or a mask?” Peach could feel her temple pulse with anger.

“Now why do you say that?” As much as Peach loved her subjects sometimes, they got on her nerves. Every now and then she wished she could just scare them away. “Are you saying that my face needs to be hidden?” Peach had an unsettling smile creep across her face as she turned around, the two Toads were shaking. The sinister smile Peach was barring sent a fear deep into the Toads.

“N-no princess we were just-” Peach cut them off.

“Were just leaving right?” The Toad on top was stammering.

“Y-yes P-Pea-prince-” Peach had enough of the two cowering Toads. Peach took a deep breath; the Toads thought that they saw the costumes chest rise as if the costume itself had lungs that were filling instead of the princess underneath.

“GO!” Peach let out a roar; it came out as a mix of a beastly roar and a scream. The two Toads saw the full image of Bowser in front of them; they could have sworn they even saw a lick of flame come out of the princess’s mouth. The Toads quickly scrambled out of the room, grabbing their spears but leaving the door open in their hasty exit. Peach reached out an arm. “Wait you left the door open!” She let out a sigh, a barely noticeable flicker of flame escaped between her lips. “I’m glad that my costume is effective but did they have to leave the door open?” Peach walked across the room, feeling the weight of the costume with each step, the koopa legs lifting her with each step across the room. Getting to the doorway she remembered that her arms weren’t long enough to fill the fingers in the suit. Despite the quality of the costume she found she was getting annoyed by its many small inconveniences. “It’s not very a very convincing costume if I can’t use my hands like Bowser.” Peach winced a bit as she felt her arms shift; it felt like someone was pulling on her arms. Peach moved her fingers around to try to shake the uncomfortable feeling. Soon the fingers at the end of the costume claw started to wiggle as Peach's own fingers stretched to fill them. She looked at the costume claw moving in front of her with a smile. “Oh that’s much better! A custom-tailored costume should fit after all.” Peach reached out an orange claw and closed the door. Turning the lock Peach then turned to walk back in front of the mirror. 

In the mirror Peach examined herself. While the costume looked really good Peach wasn’t completely happy with it. The arms looked like tubes with fingers sticking out of them and there was only one set of spiked bracelets at the wrists, Bowser also had spiked bracelets over his biceps. The shell was an off shade of green and was blocky; the spikes looked more like nubs. The leg were short and stubby, Peach was glad that she could more around easy enough but since they placed the costumes hip at Peach’s knees it made her look short. Bowsers legs were powerful; Peach was familiar with how high Bowser could jump and was disappointed that the maker overlooked how strong his legs are. Most disappointing to Peach was that they made the underbelly big and round. Bowser was a heavy build sure but from the years that Peach knew him she knew that he had a strong body. Instead of the powerful beastly visage of the koopa king Peach saw in the mirror what looked like a child in an oversized costume. With the excitement taken out of her Peach slumped onto the bed. The bed made a creaking sound as the heavier princess sat on the bed, the costumes stiff orange plastic tail drooped between the legs. Peach let out a sigh, settling into her melancholy. 

“Maybe I got a little carried away.” Peach was so excited to celebrate Halloween with scares and frights that she didn’t think how her subjects would react to it. Many of them never leave the mushroom kingdom so this would be their first Halloween. Peach sighed again; maybe the Bowser costume was a bit much. If she wasn’t going to have fun wearing a costume that wasn’t accurate enough but still made her subjects uncomfortable than maybe it wasn’t the best idea. With a heavy sigh she reached behind her to remove the collar. Peach was surprised by how easily the collar moved around her neck, the oversized plastic costume piece however wouldn’t go over her head. Peach started to panic as she realized that the collar was supposed to be the clasp that kept the shell on, even without touching the shell the large green shell stayed in place as if it was a part of her now. Peach let out an odd groan as something clicked in her mind. Her hands froze as Peach forgot what she was doing. Using her claws, she scratched the back of her neck, sometimes the collar got itchy from being around her neck all day. With the reason for her sadness suddenly out of her mind Peach saw no reason to mope on her bed, she stood back up on her stubby koopa legs. With her mood suddenly improved her mind went back to thinking about her Halloween plans, the thought of scaring her subjects suddenly didn’t weigh heavy on her mind. Peach held her claws in front of her again, this time she had a sinister smile across her face.

“Doesn’t bowser only have four fingers?” Peach felt a pleasurable heat wash over her as her hands shifted on command. Her ring fingers merged with her pinky fingers while all the fingers bulked up, becoming thick real koopa claws. The orange fabric shifted and became scales; the white claw grew sharp and capable of ripping through flesh. Peach looked into her vanity mirror, admiring her large claws that stood out on the rest of her otherwise fake costume. The wave of pleasure was starting to fade. Peach wanted to chase the feeling that imitating Bowser gave her. With a smirk on her face she criticized the costume further. “Bowsers arms are much bigger than these.” Peach felt the pleasure flood back, she flexed her arms in the mirror as she felt the fabric becoming scales and then becoming her skin. Peach almost lost her mind at the sudden rush of strength from her muscles bulging under her scales. Another bracelet appeared over her biceps; soon they struggled against the building muscles. Peach never felt such lust as she momentarily gazed at her toned arms in her vanity mirror. Peach moaned as she felt them for herself, feeling the power under her scales. “Hmmmm, oh these fit a ruler such as myself. But I need to make sure I’m strong enough to scare that pesky plumber.” Peach’s original intentions for a friendly night of frights became twisted as she turned towards her dresser. There wasn’t a lot in the frilly pink room to test her strength on but lifting the dresser over her head should be a test enough of her new muscles. 

Peach grabbed the dresser with her claws, she started to lift but she couldn’t get enough lift. Peach huffed as she felt her arms strain at this task, lowering the dresser Peach figured that maybe she needed to lift low. Bending at her knees Peach grabbed the underneath of the dresser and started to rise. Peach huffed and puffed at not only the physical effort but also the change in her legs. Her stubby koopa legs lengthened, matching the length of her human legs underneath before consuming them beneath her new koopa flesh and muscle. As Peach grew taller even her costume tail became real, permanently fixed to her spine it gained the girth needed to balance the budding koopa king as she lifted the dresser over her head with ease as her koopa physique awakened overwriting the former human princess. Holding the dresser high in the air Peach was glad with her successful test of strength she dropped the dresser and once again turned to the vanity mirror. The mostly koopa princess looked silly in the reflection. Muscles bulged on her arms and legs, even her tail was perfect but her torso was still round and fake. Peach laid her claws on the plastic stomach and thought about the costumes shortcomings, a loud gurgle sounded from the stomach as the costume started to shape around the expanding flesh that quickly filled the empty spaces of the costume. With each breath her chest rose to meet the reshaping costume, Peach gasped as she felt her breasts flatten against the inner layer of the scales, after a few more breaths her skin merged and her petite frame merged with the bulky koopa body. Her breasts were gone, only hardened pecs remained. The plastic shell on her back hardened more and became the protective shell that served Bowser over the many years, threatening spikes sharpened and grew fine points. The front and back of the costume fused, locking the princess within her koopa prison, only the head remained human for the otherwise king koopa. Peach admired her body; she felt the euphoria of her muscles and powerful body. Her thick claws explored her scale covered body. The rough texture sent pleasure into the princess’s weakening mind. Peach opened her eyes wide and her tongue rolled out of her mouth as false memories of being Bowser filled her mind. A sudden moment of clarity ripped her from the mental assault. She threw her arms out as if pushing the invasive thoughts away from her. 

“No! I’m not Bowser!” Using her claws Peach tried to rip the collar from her neck. Despite her new strength and the fact that the collar was larger than her head Peach found that her koopa body just could not pull the collar over. Defeated Peach huffed and looked in the mirror, an exact copy of Bowser with Peach's head gazed back at her. Princess Peach let out a sigh; in an attempt to keep her spirits high and avoid settling back into melancholy Peach started to prep talk herself in the mirror. “Ok I might be stuck in Bowsers body but that doesn’t make me Bowser! Yeah! Um, I still have the love and admiration of my subjects! I still have; my cooking skills? I still have my castle? Ah Bowser also has a castle. Um I still have my dresses-” Peach rubbed her claws together as she corrected herself. ”Oh I won’t fit those anymore. I suppose I also have whatever Bowser had too! Like his strength!” Peach flexed her koopa body in the mirror, seeing the full front of her current situation. “And his-” Peach’s words drifted as her eyes dropped lower, fixating on the space between her legs. Up until now it kept the orange fabric and plastic scales that had originally been put there; however as if activated by the princess's lewd thoughts the plastic began to change. Slowly it changed, fusing with Peach’s skin and internal organs. Peach felt odd as things shifted around, she felt her womb grow heavy and sink in her gut. Instinctively she lowered a hand in anticipation to catch something; her waiting claw got more than she asked for as a pair of soft testicles landed in her sharp claw. Peach felt a mixture of excitement and pleasure as she fondled them carefully in her claws. Each ball was slightly smaller than her head. Peach was in awe of the size of her balls, she was also lost in the midst of her pleasure when she felt another odd sensation. Her clit became swollen and grew until it could no longer hide within her scales. Her clit and her folds changed, matching the rest of her male koopa body. A sheath worthy of a koopa king formed and held the newly formed penis proudly erect, attached to Peach’s body; her mind went into a haze as her hands explored her body. 

“Ohh” Peach let out a low groan as a claw started to stroke her penis while the other ran through her hair. Feeling Bowser’s claw on her head should have raised a red flag but the princess was losing her mind to the feeling of her hot body. Her muscles felt so warm and her dick demanded to be touched. The rest of her body cried out as she moaned and tried to follow all the demands. With her free claw she wandered across her new canvass, giving her shapely ass a squeeze, feeling the bracelets strain against her biceps, feeling how tight her pecs were, and how needy her male nipples were. She started to moan louder, her voice taking a deeper husky tone as her mind shifted. With each stroke of her needy sex Bowsers memories replaced her own. She forgot about her subjects, forgetting their names but learning how to rule with fear. Memories of cooking were replaced with how strong she was now. The layout of her castle was replaced with the best ways to break into the Mushroom castle after dark. Each time Mario saved her was now each time Mario stole Peach back. Somewhere in Peach’s mind she knew she needed to stop but Bowsers voice was so loud in her own mind that she couldn’t stop, Peach now wanted what Bowser wanted and what Bowser wanted to feel good. Bowser saw himself in the mirror, but what he saw didn’t surprise him. He saw Bowser jerking off in the princess’s room. Which was what Bowser did, it’s what he did. Most of the time he’d wait for Peach to be gone and the guards to get lazy before he’d sneak in. He knew it made him a pervert but he was desperate and this was the closest he could get. He kept stroking, he’d be sure to clean up his mess just like all the other times he’s done this. This was his revenge against Mario, he might be able to rescue the princess but he’d never be able to stop Bowser from jerking off inside Peach’s room. Bowser continued to stroke his member as he grabbed his blonde hair.

“Shit this feels really good!” Bowser was surprised by how close he was already. He felt his balls tighten as his excitement built to the tipping point, he suddenly stopped. The Peach Bowser hybrid looked around the room quickly, throwing open the dresser he grabbed a pair of pink panties and closed the dresser. Groaning he continued to jerk off, as he went past his edging point, he balled up the panties and held them at the tip of his koopa cock. Bowser gave one final pump then thick ropes of cum flooded out and soaked into the panties and made a mess over his claws, most of it also went on the floor. Peach let out a roar that sounded like a Bowser impersonation, he meant to be quiet but this session ended up being more intense than any he had lately. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and his human cheeks were hot. A claw grabbed his blonde hair. The afterglow of his solo session was interrupted by muffled screaming coming from the other side of the door. 

"Please, hurry! Bowser must have gotten the princess!" The Toad's scratchy voice squeaked from behind the thick doors, quickly accompanied by the all-too-familiar clacking of those shoes against the castle's stone flooring. Bowser felt a lump rise in his throat. 

“Oh no.” Bowser said in his new voice. Suddenly the heavy door flew open and, in the doorway, stood a mustached plumber wearing his signature red hat and wielding a hammer that he used to bust open the locked doors. Mario was taken off guard by the sight in front of him. He had caught Bowser with dick in hand, cum spilled everywhere, with Peach’s head on his shoulders. Bowser shrugged his shoulders, an uneasy smile spread across Bowser’s face.

“Happy Halloween?”


End file.
